The Hard Way
by Joshua Stoneheart
Summary: Markus Wilt. What a name for a man looking for true love. Him and his best friend Trace find out that girls at school was the least of their worries. Their good looks won't get them anywhere in this situation...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Markus Wilt, everyone just calls me Mark. I've had quite a strange past compared to most kids my age. I've seen things that corrupt most kids, but I learned to cope. All through school, I masterfully completed tests. That is just my academics though. My social life... That is more interesting. I've always been one of the "cute" guys at school. Girls constantly hit on me and my best friend Trace Young. They just don't get it... they are unattractive because of their desperation for us. We've rejected so many, and the ones we gave chances were too into us. I'm more into the quiet, smart girls. Trace, on the other hand, is the biggest man whore I've ever seen. He'll get any girl any time. All he does is sleep with them and then judge them. Sure, we had our fun trying to search for a good one, but none ever seemed to not be a total slut. Everyone adored us, and we were at the top of the world; No enemies, no problems. All that all changed on that faithful day. Me and Trace will never be quite the same ever again.  
After the atta- Oh wait. I don't wanna ruin my story for you. Here, lets start from square one...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What is your problem, lady?" Trace smirked "Can't you see that I'm not into you. At all. It really isn't hard to tell, you know."  
"But... But I love you!" Hannah pleaded.  
"Yeah. Right. Goodbye bitch, have fun with your little slut friends."  
Trace walked over to me with a large grin on his face. He had such a cool smile, and passionate, dark green eyes. His slander body combined with his perfect "emo" hair and face made him amazing in his looks factor. His personality always sealed the deal on any girl.  
"Yo, Markus! second one today! I think I'm gonna go for a new record!" He said sleepily  
"Girls aren't toys, you know. They are delicate creatures that will love you if you actually let them." I snapped back  
"Yeah, and then they find someone else, or decide they don't love you, and you're depressed for a month. It is the same with every girl. This is goddamn New York, and it is 2016; Your little ideas of true love are stupid. Just loosen up and get laid. Jesus."  
"Bah, fuck off." I yawned back. We both set off for our busses. As we boreded, something... No. Someone caught my eye. A girl was staring at me. She had beautiful green eyes, and held her books tightly. My eyes caught hers. Imediately, she looked down and blushed. I stared at her. She had a nice, curvy body, with nice features... She stood a little taller than me, and her hair was long and dark brown with the bangs cut very nicely. I stared at her as she regained her thought and rushed over t her bus. "D0-48" I made a mental note so I could talk to her tomorrow.

"Hey, um... the driver kinda needs to shut the door, Mark." Trace looked down at me grinning.  
I took a seat with Trace, and the bus took off. "That girl..." I thought "Could she be the girl? She seems so young and innocent... She fit everything I want in a girl... I'll give her the personality test tomorrow... Perhaps there still is true love to be-"  
The bus stopped, and the driver got out of his seat, insane with rage.  
"You goddamn little shits! Shut the fuck up and stop throwing all these motherfucking erasers!" Something caught my eye. A girl, one of the shy girl's friends, was getting a video, smiling.  
"HEY! You! With the cell phone! Gimme that!" The bus driver marched back, about to take the phone. Here it was, the smartest move I could make. I stood up and glared at the driver. He stopped and looked back. He was old, and didn't have much to his body other than his bud lite beer gut.  
"Well, what the fuck do you want, fuckface?" He yelled at me.  
"You're going to sit the fuck down and drive us all home, or I'll rip your fat ass in two!" I screamed back. The driver stared at me for a little bit. He sized me up, and squinted. This is the part that I didn't expect.  
"Why don't you get your lanky ass over here, huh boy?" He poped off  
"With pleasure." I said back. I got out of my seat and stood in front of him. With a slow movement, he drew back. Like lightning, I shot up under him and gave him an uppercut followed to a kick in the jaw.  
"AHH!" He screamed in pain. "Okay, okay... I'll drive the bus! Don't expect it to be for too long, though. Hehe." He poped off yet again.  
"Actually, this video will get a new bus driver. I think we've been due for one for awhile." I grinned and sat down "Good job Mark!" The girl and Trace said in unison. It was nice to see that they agreed with my reasoning.  
The ride drug on. Finally, My stop, the one right before Trace's. I got my bag and set off to my apartment's door. As I walked, I thought about her even more...  
"She looks so promising... I don't know... I don't need to make any hastey decisions just yet... I'll wait until tomorrow... I hope this'll be the one. Out of all the sluts, there is bound to be one good girl... there has to be..." Door 666. What a number. This time, there was a note on the door. Out of all my thoughts, now some note?


End file.
